


One-Chance Week

by Mafy_mod



Series: AkaKuro Week 2017 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro Week 2017, Decadence, GoM making silly schemes to get Akashi and Kuroko banging again :P, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, mediation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mafy_mod/pseuds/Mafy_mod
Summary: Sick and tired of having to deal with Akashi's terrible bad mood and Kuroko's lack of attention in basketball, the Generation of Miracles and company set in a mission of restoring the decaying relationship between the moody redhead and dishearten bluenette.So, even with their college entrance exams at bay, they lock both Akashi and Kuroko inside of an apartment under the condition that they will only be able to come out once they solve whatever problems are bothering them and preventing them from being the loving couple from before.[Status: permanently dropped.][Themes]Decadence (day 1): a state of low standards in a society; social decay.Mediation (day 4): the process by which someone tries to end a disagreement by helping the two sides to talk about and agree on a solution.





	1. Rescue Mission – BEGIN!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, minna-san! Mafy's here with a new fic~ (The second of the day, technically :3)
> 
> I told you guys that I would do a little something for AkaKuro Week, even though it has ended already, didn't I? Well, my "little something" are 16 NEW fics, some of them multi-chapters, other one-shots, which I will update only whenever I have the time, unfortunately. Once I complete one, I will move to the next one and so on until I finished all of them. I tried to create ones that are small and not every long but... you know of my bad habit of stretching the plotline, don't you? ;D
> 
> Enjoy~

“Argh! I can’t take it anymore~!” suddenly yelled Kise Ryouta, taking his hands up to his head and messily ruffling his blonde hair. He then slammed his hands back to the table of the family restaurant he was currently in, a serious demeanor on his features. “Kurokocchi, do something about it!”

 

“Do something about what, Kise-kun?” asked Kuroko Tetsuya while his eyes remained unmoving from the open notebook on top of the table, his lips making a hostage of a straw linked to a cup with vanilla milkshake.

 

“About Akashicchi, of course!” almost yelped Kise, once again slamming his hands on the table and making all of its contents rattle and teeter away. “He’s totally going out of control with his Spartan teaching methods. And, to be honest, he’s scaring me more now than when his other persona still existed… So do something about it! I beg of you, Kurokocchi~”

 

“Weren’t you the one who asked Akashi-kun to tutor you so you can go to the same college as your senpai from Kaijou?” pointed out Kuroko, finally lifting his teal eyes from the notebook filled with material to be studied for their college entrance exams. “It’s your duty and responsibility to deal with it, not mine.”

 

“It’s your duty and responsibility to calm down your boyfriend when he starts picking on your mutual friends because he’s sulking at his lover,” corrected Kise after releasing an extremely exasperated sigh. “Please put an ending to whatever arguing you guys are having and make up. For your sake, of course, but also for mine, since I think I’m starting to develop stomach ulcers with every hellish studying session that I have with him.”

 

“We are not arguing,” shortly denied Kuroko, returning his gaze to the notebook after having slid to another page.

 

“You are so!” accused Kise right away. He took one of his hands from the table and pointed a long finger in the bluenette’s direction. “Just apologize to Akashicchi already. Or make him apologize to you, I don’t care. Either way, solve whatever it’s going on with you two and stop arguing!”

 

“Like I said, we are not arguing, Kise-kun,” denied Kuroko once again, releasing a soft, masked sigh afterwards.

 

 _I mean, if we are not even on speaking terms right now, how exactly could we be arguing?,_ inwardly mumbled Kuroko as he tried to distract himself from his own thoughts by going back to drink his milkshake.

 

Kuroko and Akashi had started dating shortly after Rakuzan had been defeated by Seirin in the Winter Cup tournament of their first year of high school. During their trainings and subsequent match as Sword Vorpal, the ‘dream team’, against Jabberwock, their relationship was accidentally exposed and made public to their closest friends and acquaintances.

 

Their relationship had gone extremely smoothly and without any setbacks or problems up until the beginning of their third and final year of high school but… the honeymoon period had long ended and, to be more precise, their relationship was decaying at a dangerously quick stride.

 

Not only did they not meet personally since over two months ago now, their phone calls extended for a measly ten minutes per week and texting in between them was almost inexistent.

 

To put it in even simpler terms, their relationship as lovers was pretty much doomed to end in failure at this point.

 

 _I guess… it really wasn’t meant to be…,_ mumbled Kuroko in the back of his mind while absentmindedly playing around with his milkshake’s straw with his fingers and mouth.

 

“…” Seeing the disheartened semblance of his friend and former teammate, Kise released another sigh and put on a soft smile on his lips as he motioned his hand forward to shortly ruffle the smaller male’s blue locks of hair. When Kuroko lifted his eyes and took a hesitant peek in his direction, he said, “Even if you try to play it cool, I can see that you feel as bothered about this as Akashicchi does.”

 

“…”

 

“Just have a nice and long conversation with him, preferably in person, okay?” advised Kise, his smile widening a little bit more as he saw the bluenette raising his head a little bit more at his words, though still with a sad expression on his face. “I probably have been seeing Akashicchi more times that you in these latest times and that’s plainly weird, since you two are the ones dating!”

 

“Then maybe it should be you dating Akashi-kun instead of me,” forcibly deadpanned Kuroko as he abruptly got up from his seat and grabbed the empty plastic cup in front of him, the plastic getting slightly deformed with the strength put on his grip. “I’m going to get another vanilla milkshake.”

 

“Ugh… I guess I hit a sore spot with that one…” mumbled Kise as he observed the smaller male disappear in the midst of the other customers of the family restaurant. “A _really_ sore one…”

 

-.-

 

“I give up! I can’t take it anymore~!” yelled Kise as he slammed his face against his desk, only missing his keyboard for half an inch of distance. With tear-stained eyes, the blonde shifted his head around and looked over to his computer’s screen. “Akashicchi… Are you really trying to get me in college or is this some sort of strategy to make me become a hikikomori for the rest of my life?”

 

 _“If such was my intention, I would have done so during middle school and saved myself the trouble of tutoring you now,”_ pointed out Akashi Seijuurou from the other side of the video call he was performing with the blonde through the computer.

 

“So mean~” yelped Kise, straightening his back to a normal sitting position on his desk once again, an angry expression on his face as he pointed a finger to the redhead that he could see through the screen. “This studying method is wrong! It’s against the most basic of human rights! Who forces another person to make 20 more equations for every mistake that they had made in the previous set of 20!? Or forces them to recite ancient Japanese texts until their throat is sore!? Or forces them to translate a whole novel into English!? And it just had to be a novel with over 400 pages of highly developed narration~!!!”

 

 _“If you wish to be one of my students and be able to get into the college you are aiming at, those are very simple studying methods that are used in the Akashi family for generations now,”_ explained Akashi, giving a quick shrug with his shoulders. _“I’ve been doing that since I was an elementary student and I never thought it was inhumane. It simply requires some hard work on my behalf and a good management of time.”_

 

“Then shift that management of time to Kurokocch— Hiiii!” started complaining Kise but when he saw the glare that was immediately sent his way by those blood red eyes made a shudder go down his spine and a shriek escaped his throat.

 

 _“Excuse me? Why are you bringing up my relationship with Kuroko when it has nothing to do with you nor with what we are doing right now?”_ asked Akashi, his eyes unmoving from the blonde that was, apparently, getting further away from the screen of his computer. _“Are you currently as relaxed and free of my assignments that you can afford getting your nose where it doesn’t belong? Then I guess I can provide you with some more work to be fully completed by the end of this week.”_

 

“N-No… I was just…” started babbly Kise, a huge wave of fear hitting both his brain and body as an alarm rang dangerously on his ears. “P-Please spare me this time, Akashicchi!!”

 

 _“Spare you?”_ repeated Akashi, tilting his head slightly to the left. _“You were the one who begged on his knees for me to help you with entering that college to follow after your oh so beloved ‘Kasamatsu-senpai’ like a stalker would so it should be you that has to accommodate to my teaching methods and not me going easy on you because you slacked off during middle school and the first two years of high school.”_

 

“Ugh… Y-Yes… You are absolutely right, Akashicchi…”

 

-.-

 

**Three (hellish) hours later**

 

Panting hard as his consciousness was begging to slip away and fall into a deep, well deserved slumber, Kise grabbed his cell phone and tiredly dialed a number, which he anxiously awaited to connect with the person from the other side of the call.

 

 _“Ki-chan? Isn’t it sort of late for you to be calling a girl?”_ asked Momoi Satsuki right away as soon as she pressed the answer button of her cell phone.

 

“Momoicchi… Gather everyone for an urgency meeting…” tiredly started explaining Kise, trying to motion his body up from its leaned position on his desk so he could more easily talk with the pink haired girl. “Of course, everyone except Kurokocchi and Akashicchi…”

 

 _“Eh? Is something the matter with Tetsu-kun and Akashi-kun?”_ questioned Momoi, a worried tone in her voice.

 

“Yes, there is… It seems that we have to make a rescue mission to a certain long-distance relationship before the Devil pays me a visit once again to drag me back to Hell…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now the plan to restore our devilish angel and lovely bluenette's relationship back to their honeymoon period has started! I wonder how will Akashi and Kuroko deal with it when the moment comes? *evil smirk*
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/Mafy_mod  
> Tumblr: http://mafymod.tumblr.com/  
> Website: https://mafymod13.wixsite.com/hiejimamutsumi


	2. The Masterplan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, minna-san! Mafy's here with another chapter ^.^  
> The third of the day! I'm going all out on my last day of holidays, aren't I?
> 
> I hope you enjoy and that I can raise your expectations towards what's going to happen next in this fic ;D

“Haa… haa… Sorry about being late, guys!” apologized Kagami Taiga after having ran all the way from Seirin High School to the usual joint restaurant that he went to when hanging out with his friends, both teammates and players from enemy basketball teams. “Knowing Kuroko, you know how hard it is to deceive him or tell him a lie. So I sort of had to really go to the other side of the town in order to mask the true meeting point…”

 

“Yeah, yeah… Just hurry up and sit down already…” grumbled Aomine Daiki, his arms crossed over his chest as he sulked over the fact that he had to lose his important time in the basketball court of his residence area in order to meet with his former teammates and his most searched for rival in basketball, the redhead who had made them wait for half an hour.

 

“Did you run over something on your way here, Kagamicchi?” asked Kise, an eyebrow slightly perked up as he observed the red, and slightly bruised, nose and face of the taller male. “Your face… looks sort of funny?”

 

“Blame it on Kuroko, that bastard…” groaned Kagami, pulling a chair and then sitting down on it. “He stuffed me with an Ignite Pass Kai on my face during the afternoon basketball practice…”

 

“So the situation is actually that bad, huh…” said Midorima Shintarou, more to himself than to the other students sitting down all in the same table, while he adjusted his glasses over the bridge of his nose. “If it was the usual Kuroko, he would never make such a clumsy pass that would hurt one of his teammates.”

 

“And from what I heard, Akashi-kun isn’t all that much better off,” announced Momoi, opening the screen of the laptop she had on top of the table in front of her. She fiddled around with it for a couple of seconds and then turned the screen to the other students sitting on the table, both Murasakibara Atsushi, Himuro Tatsuya and Mibuchi Reo coming into view through a video call being made, using the laptop as a medium. “How are things going over there in Kyoto, Mibuchi-san?”

 

 _“Ahh… Sei-chan is acting as usual but…”_ started explaining Mibuchi, a worried expression on his face. _“Throughout his work on the Student Council and the trainings and practice mornings and afternoon of the basketball team, I’ve heard from a lot of students that he has been uncharacteristically demanding and overbearing on the things and requests he does. Worse than during his first year in high school, actually…”_

 

“I know, right!? My studying sessions with Akashicchi are pretty much the same as a torture session made by a demon or the Devil itself!” added Kise, a shudder crawling up his spine as he remembered how he had spend the last tutoring session repeating the same chemistry formulas for two hours, almost as if he was supposed to summon some sort of entity or being by reciting those words again and again.

 

“So Kuroko can’t focus on anything without causing someone to receive a pass on their faces and Akashi is being the ultimate slave driver regarding everyone around him…” mumbled Takao Kazunari as he carefully thought about it. “And have they talked it out between themselves? Or have they even tried to do it?”

 

“I haven’t heard anything about it from Tetsu,” denied Aomine, also shaking his head at it. He then switched his gaze to the redhead sitting next to him. “Have you, Kagami?”

 

“Nope, nothing at all,” also denied Kagami, releasing a soft sigh. “I haven’t even heard Kuroko talk about Akashi in the latest weeks. He used to comment now and then about having talked with him or sharing that they did this or that together, but lately? Nothing at all.”

 

 _“Kuro-chin isn’t someone that brags about his relationships but… That sounds so weird and uncharacteristic of him,”_ pointed out Murasakibara in between munching on pocky sticks. _“Especially taking into consideration how lovey-dovey they were acting at the time of our match against Jabberwock.”_

 

“The stress from exams builds up and the long distance between them doesn’t really help out that much,” said Midorima, crossing his arms over his chest. “I don’t want to seem rude by saying this, but something like this was bound to happen at some point. Long-distance relationships aren’t something that you can successfully do if you don’t love the other person from the bottom of your heart or if, deep down, you harbor some sort of doubts about your relationship with them.”

 

“And in Tetsu and Akashi’s case… it would be the former, most likely,” added Aomine, releasing a long sigh as he uncrossed his arms and dropped them to the sides of his body.

 

The whole table was suddenly overcome with a deep and heavy silence.

 

 _“What are we supposed to do to help them out, then?”_ asked Himuro, breaking the tense atmosphere with his question. _“If I were to analyze their current actions, I think that them breaking up with each other would be as bad as letting them continue with their relationship as it is right now. Akashi would probably be a slave driver towards everyone until he managed to cool off his head, if such would be possible with the type of personality he had and his views of losing something, and Kuroko wouldn’t be able to focus on basketball until the same cool down period ended.”_

 

“No, Tetsu wouldn’t be able to play basketball in the same way ever again,” interrupted Aomine, a serious demeanor popping up in his features. “Tetsu’s basketball was sort of created with Akashi’s help and Akashi, one way or another, has always been there to push him forward when he had to accomplish something about his play style or furthering his techniques. Erasing Akashi from his life is the same as erasing all of his foundations and believes in basketball.”

 

“And it’s not like you can go back to being friends once you break up with a lover, right…?” added Kise, a sad expression on his face at the thought alone of seeing his two friends having such a bitter ending with such terrible consequences to their future. “Their friendship would never be the same as before…”

 

 _“That means we have to find a way to fix Sei-chan’s relationship with Kuroko ASAP, before any more damages are caused,”_ announced Mibuchi, a decisive glint on his eyes. _“Especially irreversible ones.”_

 

“But how are we supposed to do that?” asked Kagami, running his red gaze through all of the students at the table and being shown in the laptop’s screen. “Exams will begin in one and a half weeks. Kuroko is here in Tokyo and Akashi is in Kyoto. How exactly are we going to give them enough time to meet and sort it out between themselves?”

 

“Only after the exams are over would be possible to arrange some sort of meeting between them, then,” mumbled Midorima, making the necessary calculations regarding time inside of his brain.

 

“No, actually it’s the opposite,” announced Momoi, a serious look on her face as an idea popped up in her head. “We have to arrange a meeting between them before the exams start. We have to _force_ them to meet before that time arrives.”

 

“You seem like you just had an idea on how we may be able to fix this mess, Satsuki,” said Aomine, a mischievous smirk on his lips. When he saw the very same knowing smirk appear in the pink haired girl’s face, he couldn’t help but laugh at it. “Hah! Out with it, Satsuki! What are we supposed to do to make it a reality?”

 

“Okay, we will need everybody’s cooperation to do this,” started explaining Momoi, adjusting the laptop on top of the table to certify herself that everybody could hear her plan to restore the redhead’s and bluenette’s relationship to its former, and almost endearing, way of acting towards one another. “Ki-chan, do you have any contacts as a model with any real estate agency?”

 

“Eh? Ah… I did a couple of photo shoot sessions for some model apartments one year ago and they said they would love to have me as their model once again, since they got quite a good response from the ads I appeared on,” said Kise after having thought about it for a couple of seconds.

 

“Do you think you could have them borrow you one of those model apartments for a couple of days?” asked further Momoi, her eyes intently pinpointing the blonde.

 

“Maybe? I can’t be sure until I ask them,” answered Kise, tilting his head slightly as he looked over to the pink haired girl with a certain curiosity. “But, what do you need a model apartment for, Momoicchi?”

 

“My plan to get Tetsu-kun’s and Akashi-kun’s relationship back on its track is… closing them off inside of an apartment until they sort it out between themselves!” announced Momoi with a proud look on her face.

 

 _“You want to close Sei-chan and Kuroko inside of an apartment?”_ incredulously repeated Mibuchi, an eyebrow raised high on his forehead. _“I don’t want to doubt their love for each other or anything but… there’s going to be bloodshed inside of the apartment, if we do that. Outside too.”_

 

“Definitely,” repeated all of the other students, except Momoi, as a bad feeling started to develop deep inside of their hearts as they gave that plan a thought.

 

“Akashicchi would kill all of us if we did something like that,” pointed out Kise, a cold sweat covering his skin as he had the impression that he would be the one to have the most gruesome death, seeing as he was the one that requested to have this meeting in the first place. “Especially right before the exams.”

 

“No, it’s actually a pretty nice plan,” interrupted Takao after actually having given a second thought about what the pink haired girl was saying and having looked at it from another perspective – something he was used to do through the means of his Hawk Eyes. “Think about it like this. With the exams closing in, they would be forced to have that conversation with each other within a limited period of time. Since they would be closed together inside of an apartment, they would be forced to share the same living space throughout that limited time so they would eventually have to face one another, whenever they would be ready to do it. Akashi is a pretty forward guy so it shouldn’t take a lot time to see that happening. And Kuroko doesn’t back down from a challenge so he wouldn’t be able to refuse Akashi if he initiated the conversation.”

 

“Plus, having to stay in the same apartment would force them to spend time together and that would help them with killing off some of the earning they have for one another during the times they are apart, Kuroko in Tokyo and Akashi in Kyoto,” added Kagami, starting to see the pink haired girl’s plan from the same perspective as the black haired male was.

 

“Akashicchi would calm down his terrible bad mood and Kurokocchi would go back to his usual concentrated mind state while playing basketball,” pointed out Kise, a bright smile starting to appear on his lips. “That would be killing two birds with one stone!!”

 

“Would everyone agree to this plan, then?” asked Momoi, taking a glance to every single student present in the table and also taking a peek to the computer’s screen.

 

All of them exchanged looks in between themselves and then returned their eyes to the pink haired girl, all of them with a decided expression on their faces.

 

“You can count on us!” yelled all of them at the same time.

 

“Well, then,” said Momoi, turning the laptop back to herself so she could fully start planning everything out to the tiniest of details. “Mission ‘Healing Love Nest’ is open to discussion from this moment onwards <3”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe, will Akashi really try to murder anyone or will he be too preoccupied with flirting and acting lovey-dovey with Kuroko to even bother about them? We'll see, we'll see~
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/Mafy_mod  
> Tumblr: http://mafymod.tumblr.com/  
> Website: https://mafymod13.wixsite.com/hiejimamutsumi


	3. The Healing Love Nest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, minna-san! Mafy's here with another chapter ^.^
> 
> The weather is so hot here in England that I can barely stand to be sat down in front of my computer, which feels like a furnace right now -.-' I wonder if Hell is similar to this TToTT
> 
> Well, enjoy~

**Four days later…**

 

Kuroko looked to his left. Then to his right. Shortly after Seirin had defeated Touou, it had become an occasional setting for him to go out during the weekend with both Kagami and Aomine, to play some basketball matches on the neighborhood court or simply to hang out at Maji Burger. However… Somehow…

 

Something felt amiss that Sunday afternoon.

 

“Aomine-kun, where did you say that the special order basketball shoes’ store is?” asked Kuroko for the second time, taking a sideways glance to the tanned male, an eyebrow slightly arched.

 

“From what the map says, it’s right around the corner of this street,” answered Aomine, taking another peek to the printed sheet he was holding on his hand.

 

“But… this is a residential area. We haven’t passed by any shop or store for a while now,” pointed out Kuroko, looking around his surroundings once again, where he could only find several apartment complexes and buildings all lined up on either side of the road they were navigating through.

 

“The article said that it’s not a store that is making this special order shoes, but a single designer,” explained Kagami, scratching his cheek as he half looked over to the bluenette, half tried to avert his suspicious gaze. “This map takes us to his personal studio, where he is accepting requests from any customer that rings his bell. It’s a limited time event so Aomine and I are sort of in a rush to get those shoes. That designer is the best of the best, after all.”

 

“Ah, I see…” acknowledged Kuroko with a certain hesitation, an eyebrow still slightly perked up. When the two taller males walking on each side of his body came to a sudden halt, right in front of an extremely luxurious apartment complex that towered high in the sky, a question mark started hovering above his head. “Is this the place?”

 

“Ah… Yeah, apparently this is where the designer’s studio is,” acknowledged Aomime, crumpling the printed map and putting it back on his pants’ pocket. “…How the heck did Kise manage to hit such a fancy apartment…?”

 

“Eh?” interjected Kuroko, looking over to the tanned male after he heard him softly mumbling to himself.

 

“T-The floor is the top one, isn’t it?” stutteringly asked Kagami, trying to divert the bluenette’s attention out from the tanned male in order to prevent their plan from being busted before the official hour to be announced to both of the recipients arrived. “I wonder if the designer is at home right now?”

 

“B-Beats me… We’ll only find out if we ring the bell,” answered Aomine, trying to regain his composure after almost letting their plan slip from in between his lips. The small group walked over to the main entrance of the big building and stopped right next to the intercommunication device placed next to the glass doors. “Top floor… top floor… Oh, there’s only one apartment there! Such a lucky bastard…”

 

“…?” Seeing the pointed look that the tanned male was sending his way, Kuroko tilted his head slightly to the right, wondering why exactly was the taller male glancing over his way while cursing the designer’s wealthy living quarters.

 

“Just shut up already and ring the bell, Ahomine!” admonished Kagami, feeling a huge urge to facepalm himself at how easily the tanned male was letting their plan starting to slip away to the bluenette.

 

“Yeah, yeah…” muttered Aomine as he rolled his eyes, his hand motioning forward to press the button that corresponded to the apartment in question. A couple of seconds later, and without receiving any word from the occupant of the apartment, the glass doors slid open, allowing the three males access to the insides of the building. “I guess the designer really is at home.”

 

“I don’t want to doubt the credibility of whatever article you found, but isn’t it sort of dangerous to just randomly go inside of a person’s apartment, whom we know nothing about or even know their true intentions with this ‘special event’?” pointed out Kuroko, hesitantly following after the two taller males.

 

“Believe me, if this is dangerous for someone, it certainly isn’t to you,” said Aomine, a knowing smirk on his features as he stopped in front of the lift and pressed the button to call it to the ground floor.

 

“Give it a couple of hours and you’ll be thanking us for taking you with us here,” added Kagami, the exact same knowing smirk as the tanned male present on his lips.

 

“You two aren’t exactly making any sense right now so I’m going to leave it at that…” deadpanned Kuroko at the same time as the lift’s door slid open, revealing its empty insides to the three newcomers.

 

Though the apartment they were aiming for was on the very top of the tall building, the elevator ride was very short lived and soon the doors were opening once again, this time to reveal a corridor that featured a single door in the opposite end of the lift.

 

When they stopped in front of the door and Aomine rang the bell once again, Kuroko felt his cell phone vibrating with an incoming message. He readily motioned his hand over to his pants’ pocket and took the electronic device from there, opening his message inbox with quick reflexes.

 

“Eh?” interjected Kuroko when all he saw in the screen of his cell phone was a complete blank text. As he was about to question the sender, which had been Momoi, about what exactly was their intention with sending him a text with absolutely nothing written on it, the apartment’s door was open and from there appeared a familiar black haired male.

 

“Hello there~” greeted Mibuchi, happily waving his hand to the newcomers. He opened the door further and stepped outside of the apartment, giving a full view to the even more luxurious inside of the large living quarters.

 

“Sorry about this, Tetsu, but…” apologized Aomine, putting his hand on top of the bluenette’s shoulder.

 

“It’s for your own good, okay?” added Kagami, removing the cell phone from the smaller male’s hand. “So don’t blame us for any of it and remember to thank us later on.”

 

“Huh?” interjected Kuroko once again, starting to look over his shoulder to take a peek to the two taller males placed behind him. But he never had such an opportunity seeing as his back was suddenly pushed and his body unwillingly moved forward, staggeringly crossing through the apartment’s open door. When he turned his body around to truly face the three males outside, the door was slammed on his face and the subsequent clicking sound of a lock being closed off reached his ears. “Wai— What’s going on!? Aomine-kun! Kagami-kun!”

 

 _“Like we said, this is for your own good, Tetsu,”_ said Aomine from the other side of the locked front door. _“You two need to sort it out between yourselves and we are giving you the chance of doing it completely undisturbed by anything or anyone.”_

 

“Huh? I don’t get what you are saying!” tiredly sighed Kuroko, taking one of his hands up in the air so he could knock on the door to force the other males to open it once again. “Please unlock the door and let me out of here.”

 

 _“I’m afraid we can’t do that, Kurokocchi,”_ said Kise this time, also from outside of the door. _“This door is only going to be unlocked once you talk it out with Akashicchi and solve your current arguing with each other.”_

 

“Kise-kun? …How am I supposed to have a conversation with Akashi-kun if I’m currently locked inside of an unknown apartment?” tried to deadpan Kuroko, even though he knew no one could see him right now. The best he could do right now was going along with the conversation and try to convince his friends into opening the door and let him outside of those living quarters.

 

 _“Go inside of the apartment and you’ll get the answer to that question,”_ cryptically answered Momoi this time around.

 

“…” Sighing deeply, Kuroko turned around on his heels and hesitantly dived deeper inside of the apartment, very cautiously taking in his surroundings. Once he reached the spacious living room, he found an extremely familiar redhead sitting down on the sofa… though not exactly under any familiar circumstances. “A-Akashi-kun!”

 

“----“ Releasing an imperceptible word through his gagged mouth, Akashi turned his tied up body around so he could look over to the bluenette, a furious expression on his features.

 

“Ah… I’ll release you immediately so wait just a second!” said Kuroko, readily running over to near the redhead and stopping in front of him, taking the piece of clothes tied around his mouth as soon as he lunged his hands forward.

 

“I’m going to kill them…” threateningly announced Akashi, a deadly glint on his blood red eyes. “I’m going to slit their throat while they are soundlessly sleeping, just like they did to me when they tied me up, gagged me and then put me inside of a car!”

 

“P-Please calm down, Akashi-kun,” requested Kuroko, feeling a shudder ran down his spine even though that murderous intent wasn’t directed at him in any form. Maybe it had been this that Aomine meant when he had said that he was the only one that wasn’t running any danger by going there. “Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun and apparently Mibuchi-san, Kise-kun and Momoi-san are outside of the apartment. Though we are locked up inside…”

 

“I can guess that so far,” said Akashi, rubbing his sore wrists after the bluenette untied the rope that had been wrapped around them. “Have they said anything about the reason that lead them to close us off inside of this apartment?”

 

“Umm… Not exactly?” answered Kuroko, more in the form of another question than a straight out answer. “I think they wanted me to find you first before they explained whatever insane scheme they have developed this time around.”

 

“Very well,” acknowledged Akashi, getting up from the sofa and starting to walk over to the entrance hall of the apartment. “Let’s hear their very last words before I send them to an early grave.”

 

They silently walked together to the entrance door and stopped there, the redhead immediately crossing his arms over his chest as he looked over to the locked door with a frown.

 

“I will ask one question and I want the answer to it in a five seconds time limit,” announced Akashi, his frown darkening by a tenfold. “For what silly reason have you all kidnapped me and deceived Kuroko, only to then lock us inside of this apartment?”

 

 _“I-I-It’s for your own good! Both yours and Kurokocchi’s!”_ answered Kise, a slight trembling on his voice which showed even with the door in the middle. _“You need to solve your problems and we are giving you a hand.”_

 

“I told you this before, Kise, but my relationship with Kuroko is something that only concerns me and Kuroko, not you or any of the other people behind this door,” pointed out Akashi, his finger tapping on his upper arm at the displeasure he was currently feeling at his own circumstances.

 

 _“It concerns all of us the moment your currently unhealthy relationship starts affecting our lives too,”_ countered Kagami.

 

 _“Just listen to what we have to say, okay?”_ requested Momoi with a sympathizing voice. _“We are wholeheartedly trying to help you two.”_

 

“…” Akashi looked over to the bluenette, who corresponded in the same way, and then shifted his gaze back to the locked door, releasing a soft sigh as he dropped his arms back to the sides of his body. “What is it that you want us to do?”

 

 _“It’s quite simple. Solve whatever arguing or dispute you two are having right now,”_ shortly explained Aomine. _“Once that’s done, we will open the door and let you two out.”_

 

“We are not arguing…” sighed Kuroko while rolling his eyes slightly. He had a feeling that recently he had been repeating that very same sentence again and again, to multiple people.

 

 _“Is that so? Then I guess you are bound to stay there for quite a while,”_ announced Kise with a knowing tone. _“Good thing we replenished the apartment with all sorts of things. Enough food to last you a week, your notebooks and guidebooks for your studies for the entrance exams, and all sorts of things that may be useful for you two <3”_

 

“Please tell me you’re kidding, Kise-kun,” incredulously mumbled Kuroko, a completely flabbergasted expression on his usually expressionless face. “The exams start next Monday! We can’t afford to stay locked up inside of this apartment and miss our guidance classes for each subject we will be examined on!”

 

 _“You have all of your studying materials inside of the apartment and Sei-chan is smart enough to explain you anything that you may not understand by studying through the books,”_ answered Mibuchi.

 

“What about our families?” conveniently asked Akashi, a frown still present on his face. “You kidnapped me early in the morning and Kuroko went out with both Aomine and Kagami, I suppose. If none of us shows up tonight, they are going to report us as missing.”

 

 _“Don’t worry. We informed both of your families that you are going to be attending a studying camp for the next couple of days,”_ informed Momoi with a happy and relaxed voice. _“We have permission to use this apartment as if ours until the beginning of the entrance exams so you can stay there for as long as it’s necessary to solve your arguing.”_

 

 _“One of us will show up tomorrow after classes to check up on you two and see if everything has been solved or not,”_ added Aomine. _“You say that you’re not arguing but you’re not okay either. Figure what that is and get it fixed. Then we’ll let you out.”_

 

 _“And don’t even think of trying to deceive us,”_ also added Kise with a serious voice. _“We won’t let you set one foot outside of that apartment until we are 100% sure that everything is back to its natural course of being.”_

_“We’ll talk with two tomorrow~”_ happily informed Momoi.

 

“Wait! You can’t just—“ said Kuroko, trying to stop his friends from leaving him locked up inside of this unknown apartment together with his lover. However, the sound of footsteps getting further away from the door echoed from the other side of the blockage in front of them – the single object that was preventing them to achieve freedom once again.

 

_We really aren’t arguing… so what exactly are we supposed to fix?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, Akashi sure does sound murderous right now... I would too if someone tied me up and kidnapped me while I was sleeping -.-' But... it's a quite funny image to see the Akashi Seijuurou all tied up, ahahahaha! ...Oh-ho... I just had a quite kinky idea for another AkaKuro fic, hehehe~
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/Mafy_mod  
> Tumblr: http://mafymod.tumblr.com/  
> Website: https://mafymod13.wixsite.com/hiejimamutsumi


End file.
